


The Malfoy Redemption

by XpectoPatronum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpectoPatronum/pseuds/XpectoPatronum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elitists, snobbish and downright evil don't even start to describe the Malfoys. But as the war approaches we learn that nothing is the way it seems on the outside. What would happen if a certain Malfoy gets a chance at redemption? Does he have what it takes? Or will the boy-who-couldn't-do-it fail again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Malfoy Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's the creation of the brilliant J.K Rowling. Also, as much as I'd love to, I'm not making any profit out of this story nor am I using it for any commercial purposes.

" _STOP!_ Please stop! It's a copy! It's just a copy... _please_ …PLEASE!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

She could feel every cell in her body throbbing with pain. Moving her lips to form the words her mind miraculously managed to come up with, seemed like the hardest task she ever had to do.  
Bellatrix was crouched over Hermione's writhing body, the latter could see her reflection in a pair of dark cruel eyes dancing with psychopathic thrill at the sight of her pain consumed body.

Just when Hermione thought she couldn't survive another second, a new wave of pain hit her. She was shaking her head from one side to the other when she caught a pair of silver grey eyes looking at her intently through a slightly opened door. For a moment, the silver eyes held her pained gaze before the pain distracted her from keeping eye contact.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise outside the room. It took Bellatrix by surprise that she stormed out of the room, not caring to cast a Mobilicorpus spell on the girl who was too exhausted to even think of escaping. Bellatrix stormed out of the room vowing under her breath to severely punish whoever interrupted her torture session.

Hermione tried lifting herself off the floor but it was to no avail. Every muscle in her body refused to function properly after the attack they've been undergoing for the past thirty minutes. She could hear fast footsteps coming her way but her tear-blurred vision couldn't make out who the figure approaching her was. Before she could realize it, the figure grabbed her arm tightly, braced her over its chest and stood up lifting her.

Suddenly she felt like she was being squeezed through a tight rubber pipe. When she opened her eyes again she could see the scene had changed. She was now in a vast room, a huge bed covered in green satin sheets dominated the room. Next to the bed was a rocking chair with a mahogany table carrying a semi-full glass of Butterbeer and a seemingly unfinished book.

As the figure lowered her carefully to a large couch she suddenly realized she still doesn't know who the figure was. Snapping her head, she once more caught the silver grey pair of eyes, this time she was able to identify who they belonged to. The sense of relief that momentarily washed over her when she opened her eyes to find herself somewhere else away from the foul Bellatrix Lestrange, instantly vanished when she realized that her new company was no other than Bellatrix's nephew.

Looking frantically around her for an escape, Hermione tried to stand up but the stabbing pain she felt in her legs forced her to fall on the floor landing on her back and hurting her head.

"Granger! I take my hands off you for a second and you're on the floor. Are you set on breaking a record in clumsiness?" Draco Malfoy demanded, frowning at the girl in front of him.

Leaning forward he started to lift her up when she started waving her hands around like a maniac trying to scratch and punch him. With every sway of her hands, Hermione discovered a new wound she didn't know existed.  
Tears rolled down her cheeks involuntarily and as she tried to free her hand from Malfoy's grip, she accidentally pushed up her leg causing another stab of pain to hit her again. It was then that Hermione lost her self control. Fear, pain and a severe loss of hope were nagging in her chest and she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Let me go Malfoy! _LET ME GO!_ " she shouted at him. "Please let me go… _please_ " she begged in what came out like a soft moan. Draco raised his hand to remove her hair off her face but she instantly jerked her face away. "If you ever touch me again I swear I'll bite off your finger. Let me go I said…for once act against your cowardly nature and let me get out of here." she hissed at him.

Draco was watching in amusement as her words changed from threats to pleads and her tone went from high-pitched and authoritarian to barely audible and desperate. He had already come to the conclusion that Hermione Granger was having a nervous breakdown. But when he heard her call him a coward, all the efforts he had been spending on remaining calm and acting like an adult vanished. He violently let go of her hand causing her to fall back to the floor.

"You know what, Granger? I think I'll take your advice this time and act against my…what did you call it? Yes, my cowardly nature. I'm letting you go, Granger. Go ahead, let us see if you can even make it to the door." he challenged coldly as a sarcastic smirk played on lips.

Retiring to his rocking chair he picked up his unfinished glass and started sipping his Butterbeer as he watched her futile attempts at standing up.

For a couple of seconds Hermione eyed Draco warily suspecting he'll hex her at any moment but he just sat there, his eyes never leaving her. The challenging smirk on his face telling her that the boy in front of her was confident of her inability to move. She could tell her legs were broken although she didn't recall how or when that happened. Looking around her, searching for her wand...or any wand, she finally gave up and figured out she'll have to make do without magic.

Bracing a hand on the couch to her right and the other on a wooden table to her left, she tried to lift herself up. Before she could realize it, the wooden table –unable to support Hermione's weight- flipped and the food tray that was placed on it flew at Hermione. Two plates and a glass of water fell around Hermione trapping her in a circle of shattered glass.

" _Fuck!_ " Draco cursed under his breath as he jumped out of his seat to clear up the mess and asses the damage.


End file.
